Atlanticka
by DaunyelRead
Summary: A human girl by the name of Shiara tries to kill herself, but finds herself in the arms of a dark haired stranger. He saves her from falling and takes her to a land of love and happiness.
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
The wind howled like a roaring lion as the waves crashed upon the water slickened rocks of the beach. Above on the ledge stood a young woman that was cast out by her community. She was alone now and she wanted to die. So she took another step to the ledge that would end her life. She could taste the salt water upon her tongue, she could smell the wind as it brought sweet smells of roses to her nostrils.  
  
Her brown hair waved in the wind as the rain began to fall to the ground in numbers. Now thoroughly soaked she cried for a life that was taken from her. Today she would die by the hands of the cold water and never know of the life she would leave behind. Of the pain, anger and hurt that would forever bind her to this place.  
  
The waves crashed again and again over the white sands that covered the beach, which fell under to the aggression of the defying waters. Soon there would be no beach left as the water moved further up upon the rocky ledge.  
  
The woman knew it was time to go and so closed her eyes and stepped forward. Her pain had sliced right through her heart and the pain burned deep inside her core, but something happened, unknown to her and she was pulled away from the ledge in one swift movement. She opened her eyes in anguish and fear and struggled to be set free. But whoever held her, their strong arms would never let go until she calmed and cooled herself from pain. Their deep musky smell was almost overpowering like an expensive foreign cologne. The smell almost made her swoon, yet in her frustration she gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
"Let me go." she said in anger and tried to pry the hands off about her waist. The hands were soft but rough to her small petite ones. But the hands remained and she became frustrated as she was led further away from the ledge and her death.  
  
"Let go!" she cried and the tears fell from her blue eyes as she struggled to fall to the ground. But it was the voice behind her that would make her stop in her tracks and make her wonder who had saved her life.  
  
"I cannot let you go Shiara. Fore I am your lover, your friend, your life. I shall take you to a land that has no pain and you will live your life with no hate, no pain, no death."  
  
Shiara shook her head and her eyes began to burn as she finally removed his hands from about her waist. She turned to him and calmly said, "But I've made up my mind. I am ready to die."  
  
The man stepped out towards her and removed his cloak from his head. His short spiked brown hair waved in the wind as he looked up to her, showing off his blue eyes. His eyes were intense as he gazed upon her beauty.  
  
"I am Nikko Rumann and I am here for you."  
  
Shiara took a step back and tried to turn to run, but Nikko grabbed her soft small hands and pulled her to him.  
  
Now against his chest she was, held by a man that stole her heart. Her fear and pain seemed to disappear as he kissed her neck ever so tenderly.  
  
"You are mine and I am yours." he said and she began to feel a faint spell of surprise as the world began to spin about her. She closed her eyes and felt the ground fall from her feet, but to no avail would she open her eyes to see to where she would go.  
  
The wind blew in her hair as she felt limp in the stranger's arms. She knew that wherever they would go, happiness had to be somewhere. Her heart fluttered and sighed as she opened her eyes to gaze into his. The smells around her were of delight, she could taste the roses upon her tongue and in her nose as he smiled and stroked her cheek, caressing it as soft as a kitten's fur. She knew that something felt odd to her, unknown and foreign. Her heart felt something that she truly did not know of, but she knew that in the end, her heart would reveal the secret that was kept so hidden inside.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, she knew that her life was about to change. What was she feeling, what was this strange and exciting feeling, she felt so deep inside? Was it love or happiness, was it a feeling that everyone felt in one's life? Was it the feeling her mother felt when she met her father?  
  
Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered her parents. They had loved her until she had gone to the ledge and laid with a man and gotten pregnant. She also felt the hurt she felt when they turned their backs on her. And so she knew what love and hate had tasted like and now she would learn of love and happiness from a man that was a stranger. The baby was buried in the hills, far from the village she came, she would bear traces of her hard labor as she cried one last time for her daughter, her life.  
  
"Are we almost there mi amor?" she asked, shocked by how she spoke.  
  
"Yes. Soon you will know of a world unlike the one you lived in for so long."  
  
The breeze was upon her soft skin, the warm touch so inviting as they came to a world of beauty. The skies were bluer then any ocean and the grass, greener then any field she ever seen. The roses grew in vines as flowers of unknown origin spoke about her. The taste was so inviting, a taste of chocolate upon a cake was inside her. "What is this place?" Shiara asked.  
  
"This is Atlanticka. My home." he said and turned to her.  
  
The fireflies danced upon the sky as the sun began to set behind crystal mountains. Shiara widened her eyes in grateful delight as Nikko took her hand and led her down a rose covered path, leading to the great city of Atlanticka.  
  
"It is so peaceful here." she murmured as a bird landed softly upon her arm. "And the animals are so kind."  
  
"There is no danger, no fear here. Just love and happiness. We all live in one perfect harmony." he told her so and she smiled in response to his kind words.  
  
They walked down the soft gold-covered paths and watched the water lilies open and close as the sun set upon the horizon. The land changed as they walked further into the wilds of roses.  
  
"How much further to Atlanticka?" Shiara asked, stroking her arms as a chill went around her.  
  
"Not far love. A few more feet and we are there."  
  
They rounded a bend in the path and Shiara's eyes widened in shock. The palace was in glass and emeralds and beauty was all around it. Water falls cascaded is colors of the rainbow about the palace as the two young people made their way to the ruby gates.  
  
Two guards stood at the gates as Shiara and Nikko came to them.  
  
"Tuya gamya Ghumang, Therna." Hello there Ghumang and Therna.  
  
"Thefe deda ni Nikko." Welcome home Sir Nikko.  
  
"Huma goi?" Can I come in?" Nikko said and squeezed Shiara's hand.  
  
Ghumang nodded and opened the gates for the two.  
  
They walked in and Nikko nodded. Shiara looked around in amazement as animals of all kinds cluttered the streets with people of all nationalities. The smells of fresh bread and pastries were all around her.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Shiara asked as a woman with long purple hair bowed to her.  
  
"They are the Atlantickians and we are all of one people." "But that can't be, can it?"  
  
Nikko stopped and turned to her, he took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Here we are one with the Earth and we have no nationalities like on Earth."  
  
Shiara nodded, but she had not quite gotten what he meant.  
  
They walked further along the main road before stopping in front of a beautiful white crystal house.  
  
"Who lives here?" Shiara asked as she peered closely to the crystal.  
  
"I do." Nikko said, opening the door and walking in.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"All homes here are beautiful. In design and in comfort."  
  
They entered the house and Shiara was drawn to the fine art and furniture. She traced the painting and felt the roughness of the paper under her fingers.  
  
"These are ancient! How did you get them?" she inquired.  
  
"When people leave their homes in the old times, objects they loved were place with them. Many of these things were buried with me and my family over the years."  
  
Shiara looked at him oddly. She knew that time stood still here but how old was Nikko really?  
  
"I'm 200 years old Shiara and there is no need to talk to yourself. We can all hear your thoughts. Please share as much as you can here."  
  
"I'm sorry. I am not use to this place."  
  
"Soon you will be. You will be sent to the University to learn of our ways and when you complete your mission, you will be set up in your own home and become an Atlantickian."  
  
Shiara nodded and sat in a chair that was close to her. The chair was made of gold and wood and was ever so soft and smooth under her. The room began to spin as she closed her eyes and tried to still the room.  
  
"Nikko.." she said and hurdled to the floor, passing out.  
  
Nikko kneeled next to her and stroked her soft curly hair, he then bent over her and picked her up. She was soft and warm in his arms and he knew that he was in love. He carried her into the guest bedroom and laid her upon the silk covers of the bed. He stroked her hair and pulled the covers up upon her body, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and began to prepare food for both he and Shiara when she woke. He pulled out the black pot and placed it upon the fire in the fireplace. The aroma of burning wood soon filled the air as he poured cold water in and went over to start cutting up vegetables and meat for the stew. In the small pot he prepared a gravy for the pie he would make once dinner was done.  
  
The food was cooking, the smells of basil and beef stirred in the air and Nikko opened a window into the warm lit night. Stars glittered in the bluish sky as meteors and stars flew to and fro. A rainbow was to the east as clouds of reds and greens moved lazily to the west. Night here was so mystical and he remembered the first time here and watching the sky. He was amazed by the beauty that was held here and he knew that life would not be the same for him.  
  
"I wish Shiara could see this. She would understand so much." he whispered and a small noise from behind him made him turn.  
  
There by the entryway to the kitchen was Shiara. She looked tired but a small smile played on her lips.  
  
"You want me to see something Nikko?" she asked and smiled.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Come here love."  
  
She moved gracefully upon the wooden floor and came into his soft embrace. They walked together to the window and she became astonished by the sky.  
  
"How can this be? It's like a painting."  
  
"Sometimes it is. The sky is our drawing board for our dreams. Whatever we dream of, it is shown out there."  
  
"Wow. Is it safe to walk out there?" she asked.  
  
Nikko nodded, "It has always been safe to walk at night. Though right now dinner is almost ready." He could taste the sweet aroma of the stew upon his tongue.  
  
Shiara turned to him and smiled, "You cook?"  
  
"Indeed I do. Have to. No one cooks for others unless you are new to Atlanticka."  
  
"I can't cook very well. My hands are too shaky and I am too nervous. What will come of me?" she asked as she sat at the small wooden table.  
  
"The Cookstress will teach you. You will learn to adapt to our ways. It takes many time, but you have all the time in the world. You will also learn to make your own clothing and how to build things. No one does anything for any other."  
  
"I guess I can do that." she said uneasily.  
  
Nikko brought the food over and uncovered a loaf of bread, the smell of freshness hit Shiara's nose and she smiled in pleasant delight. "Stew night. I hope you like it."  
  
"I should. I love stews that my mom made." she said and took a spoonful of the soup and tasted it. "Wow, this is way better. I love the taste of the oregano and basil in it."  
  
Nikko beamed and placed the spoon out of her hand. "Prayer first, then we eat."  
  
"Oh." Shiara said embarrassedly.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know."  
  
They said a small prayer that went like this:  
  
God take thee and bless thee food Grant our bellies the satisfaction we shall receive Honor our home with happiness and light As we love thee tonight and always..  
  
Nikko opened his eyes and smiled, "Now we can eat." he said.  
  
They ate in silence and Shiara enjoyed the meal indeed. She wanted to know so much of this world and wondered if anyone could love here.  
  
"We can love." Nikko said and Shiara jumped.  
  
"I forgot about that." she said, "Is there couples and children here like on Earth?"  
  
Nikko nodded. "We have families that come here together."  
  
"I don't mean that. I mean what if someone came here alone and fell in love?"  
  
"Then it is impossible."  
  
"Why?" "We have no feelings like that here."  
  
Shiara bowed her head, "Oh." she said quietly.  
  
"Why oh?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Nikko looked at her oddly, "Why can't I read your mind now?"  
  
"I guess I don't want you to hear my thoughts." she said and stood. "It is my secret that I will carry then." she left the kitchen and ran to the room she was in and closed the door behind her before weeping.  
  
Nikko on the other hand sat in the chair and sighed. He knew having Shiara here would be different, but not like this.  
  
"How can I give her peace when she is scared?" he asked and a voice answered to him.  
  
"She is in love. In love with a man without feelings."  
  
"Who is that man?" he asked.  
  
"You Nikko Rumann. She loves you."  
  
"That can't be."  
  
"It is and that is why you cannot read her mind."  
  
"She cannot love me. I am too old for she."  
  
"If it is fate, time shall tell. Be her friend, her partner. Let her love you."  
  
"I shall try, though I am scared."  
  
"Don't be my son. She is in need of that love now."  
  
"Then I shall give it." he agreed and left the kitchen to go to her room.  
  
He knocked on the door and she sadly called out, "Yes?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"If you like."  
  
Nikko entered the room and walked over to her and embraced her small body. "I am sorry I hurt you love."  
  
"Why can't you love me?" she sobbed and looked to the window and to the sky beyond.  
  
"I cannot love, I don't remember how to. You must choose here or Earth Shiara. That is where you'll find true love."  
  
Shiara shrugged out of his embrace and moved to the far side of the room and glared down to him. "Then I choose to go back Nikko. If I can't love you, I rather end my life on Earth and be damned." she cried.  
  
Nikko stood there, not moving. He was shocked by her revelation. Here life was happy and true, but in this girl's heart there was none of it. What had happened to tear her like this? What beast had possessed her soul in a gripping way?  
  
"Then I will escort you back in the morning." he said in resignation.  
  
"I want to go now Nikko. I will not wait."  
  
Nikko's shoulders collapsed and all color drained from his face. This wasn't to happen, not now, not ever.  
  
"We'll go now." he said and went to the door and opened it. But there in the way was the goddess Haritta and god Sweven adorned in robes of silk and gold.  
  
"My gods." Nikko said and bowed.  
  
"We have come for the girl." Sweven said, his long blond hair weaving in the air, his black eyes piercing the night. His 6'3 structure blocking the doorway to the small cottage.  
  
Shiara stared at them and shook her head, "I am going back to Earth and you cannot stop me!" she yelled.  
  
Haritta put her hand upon the girl's head and a bright light was seen, Shiara fell to the ground in a deep slumber's rest.  
  
"We shall take her now Nikko. She will learn to adapt to our ways." Haritta said as she looked the child up and down with her violet eyes and tossed her short golden red curls from her face.  
  
Nikko bowed again and lifted her up in his arms. He handed her to Sweven who then took her.  
  
"I obey your wishes." he said and went to his knees.  
  
"You are a kind heart Nikko Michael Rumann. Remember that always." Haritta said and they vanished into air.  
  
Nikko stood and closed the door. He knew that he would not see Shiara for a very long time. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Shiara awoke in a room of silks. She rose to her elbows and looked around the room. It was beautiful but the guilt in her heart turned her cold against the beauty as she hastily climbed to her feet and searched for her clothes.  
  
"What the hell!" she yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, young girls came to her room. Many children adorned in velvet and silver. Their hair piled high upon their heads.  
  
"Miss?" one said with long silver hair. Her name was Livah and she was only 14 years old and stood at 5'2. Her blue eyes tried to comfort the distraught Shiara, but she did not succeed.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They are being washed miss. We have a dress for you to wear." another said with long purple curly hair. Her name was Armanda and she was only 15 years old and stood at 5'0. Her green eyes glared and shadowed to the newcomwer.  
  
"I want my clothes, thank you. Now go get them as fast you can."  
  
The girls looked to one another in fear.  
  
"What!" Shiara yelled.  
  
"We have strict instructions miss. We cannot get your clothes, we are sorry." they said and left the room in a hurry.  
  
Shiara screamed in frustration. She walked about the room trying out the doors, only to find them locked.  
  
"Why am I locked in for!" she yelled and banged on the door.  
  
She fell to the cold marble floor and cried into her hands. She was scared and alone and wanted to die. She pounded the marble floor with her fists as a voice above her called out her name. "Shiara."  
  
She looked up to find no one in the room.  
  
"Shiara."  
  
"What?" she blurted out.  
  
"You need to learn our ways. You possess a great power that we shall find divine to our land. You shall become princess if you stay and learn."  
  
"Princess? Me?"  
  
"Yes. You are Cleopatra, great goddess of Egypt."  
  
"But the pharaohs rule Egypt, I could not."  
  
"But you did at one time as a man. You can save us."  
  
"But how?" she asked and looked down to her dress which was made out of fine silk in the colors of gold and purples.  
  
"Learn who you really are. Learn how you ruled and who you were. Become Cleopatra once again."  
  
The room rose with a bright white light and Shiara put her hand in front of her eyes to protect her sight. And as sudden as the light came, it was gone and Shiara as well.  
  
The sky flew in great colors as Shiara was thrown back into a time of ancient civilization. The desert air pressed upon her body as she rose to her feet from falling. She looked about her and saw that she was in Egypt. The pyramids of Giza rose in front of her and she wondered and feared in what was going on. The sands were rough upon her feet, the heat rubbed upon her skin. The wind blew lightly and steadily through her hair.  
  
The oddest thing was that the pyramids were being built and thousands of men pulled large stones up ramps to their destination. She stood there in awe and shock at the sight she was seeing.  
  
The light came again and she was in Alexandria. Shiara looked about the city in awe as people busily went through their daily lives. The sounds of the busy streets were suddenly hushed as they saw her appear. They all bowed to her and she nodded. She was taken back by her gesture and realized that she was no longer in the dress she was in, but in a beautiful white chiffon of silk. She wore gold armbands and gold necklaces and rings upon her person. Her hair was now long and jet black and styled high in braids. Her eyes were now brown and her skin a tannish color and she stood at 5'3. She was now Cleopatra and seventeen.  
  
The year was 51 BC and the world was different then the one she left. The roads were covered with sand and people begged in the streets. Carts were full of animals and jewelry and the people were poor. Guards in black and gold armor were all around her as she passed by in this busy street. People bowed and murmured all around her as she made her way to the Temple of Isis on Pharos, her home.  
  
At the end of the one street a covered box and 6 gold armored men waited for her. She sat upon the bed and they lifted it to their shoulders and carried the Queen Philopator and Pharaoh home.  
  
At the Temple young girls and boys gathered at the stairs to receive her. She left the bed and followed the children into the temple to be yet again received by her husband and twelve year old brother Ptolemy XIII. His 4'3 structure dwarfed by his sister and wife's persona. His long brown hair and brown eyes matching hers in every way.  
  
"Did you enjoy your walk Cleo?" he asked as they walked into the courtyard and sat upon hot marble stools.  
  
"It is beautiful out there my love. The streets are ever so busy. Why am I always stuck here?" she asked.  
  
"We rule Alexandria sister dearest. We rule them out there."  
  
Cleopatra shook her head and left her brother in the courtyard and walked into the temple and to her room. The room was sparse of furniture, just adorning a gold bed and chair. There she sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She knew that fate would change this city to a better and more profitable world. She just had to rule it herself.  
  
The light came again and Shiara was lifted further along time and now it was 48 BC and Julius Caesar left Rome for Alexandria. It was Cleopatra's wish to seduce the young man and presented him with a gift, an oriental rug with her wrapped inside.  
  
At the age of 22, Cleo was young and seductive. She cared of nothing less then herself and wanted Caesar's support to alienate her brother and husband Ptolemy XIII.  
  
She seduced the man into bringing Roman reinforcements to the city of Alexandria. It feared and surprised Cleopatra, but her deceiving would not stop there. Soon she would destroy all that was left of her marriage. But as the battles raged her brother and husband was defeated and killed.  
  
Again Shiara was lifted and sent one last time to a time in Cleopatra's life. It was 30 BC and Octavian entered Alexandria. He captured the 39 year old Cleopatra and took her with him.  
  
Shiara felt the fear and knew that her life was going to end. She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods above and an answer came to her. She would take her life. She pulled out a knife that was concealed on her person and plunged it into her heart. She fell to the floor and gasped for air.  
  
Shiara was thrown back to Atlanticka and screamed. Her screams were heard by many and they came rushing to her.  
  
"What is wrong miss?" a girl asked and knelt beside her. Her name was Tivanea, princess of Rome. She was barely 19 years old and at 5'2. Her long brown hair and hazel eyes constrasted with her petite structure as she smiled and helped Shiara.  
  
"Nothing." she said and closed her eyes and cried.  
  
Everyone around her feared that something was wrong, when the girl's long brown hair started to darken and curl. The young girls stepped back in fear as they realized that a Queen was about to be re-borned.  
  
"What is happening?" someone asked and others shook their head.  
  
"Cleopatra is back from the dead." Another said and Shiara opened her eyes. She was indeed back and stronger then she was. She smiled wickedly to the people around her.  
  
"Bow to me peasants!" she spatted and they all fell to their knees as she got to her feet. She walked around them and snarled, "You are mine now. Atlanticka will die and Alexandria will be re-borned. You go against me and die." she said and walked out of the room in garments of silk and velvet.  
  
The sky was black and no light was seen. Cleopatra smiled and walked upon the land. She knew the girl named Shiara was deep inside of her, but the girl wanted naught of this world and Cleo was impressed by her hunger in hatred.  
  
"Soon we shall have our world child. Soon you will be free to come back and rule with me." she said as people hid away from the queen and pharaoh.  
  
A red light was cast into the sky by the hands of Cleopatra. She summoned forth her followers and guides. Soon Alexandria would live again on this enchanted land and soon she would have her life back and under rule so many years ago.  
  
But that life would not know of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. Nikko knew this day was coming and left the land to return to Earth in search of people that would end Cleopatra's rule in Atlanticka. But would they be strong enough and willing enough to risk their lives? Would they remember who they were in the past?  
  
And so Nikko flew about in the air, looking for those people, only to find a seldom few had lived. The ones that had the great power were barely children and he wondered if Atlanticka would survive the rule of Cleopatra for a while longer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Atlanticka the sun rose to a terrified city. All peasants were escorted to mid-court when there were executed. Men, women and children alike and peasants were killed in plain sight. Others gasped and gaped in terror as their paradise land turned to an unimaginable Hell. Children cried and whimpered as bodies were laid upon one another, the stench wafting in the air. The ground was muddy and covered in blood as screams rang out in the afternoon sun.  
  
Cleopatra stood above the crowd in a gold plated chair fit for a queen. Her black hair was piled high on her head and pulled in braids and clips. Her red and gold gown fluttered in the breeze as she motioned with her hand to kill more people. People begged and cried for mercy, but those words fell on deaf ears.  
  
Cleo was determined to restore her ruined city in a land of happiness and love. Her loyal subjects knew who they truly were. And it was a girl by the name of Lilly that would forever be the daughter she never had. But it was a noise abroad, past the city that alerted the queen and she demanded that her soldiers see what was amiss. They ran to the gates and prepared to fight, but stopped in their tracks as a loud booming voice rang over the world. Cleo cried in happiness and stood to her feet, there coming in on a big black stallion was her beloved Julius Caesar and their son Caesarion.  
  
Julius' hair was short and brown and adorned with thorns, his brown eyes scanned the city as their son Caesarion rode alongside him Julius was 30 years old, his 6'1 towered over his beloved as he smiled to her. Their son Caesarion on the other hand stood at 5'10 and his short dark brown hair fluttered in the wind as his hazel eyes glowed with happiness at the sight of his mother. At 19, he was her pride and joy.  
  
"My loves!" she cried and ran to meet them at the bottom step. They hugged and kissed and turned to the people as they looked on in weary to the new arrivals. "To your knees and bow to Caesar my love and our son Caesarion!" she cried.  
  
People staggered to their knees and cried. A new day was here and trouble was brewing. The smells of the courtyard rotted by the corpses of their beloved people.  
  
"Pray mercy on us queen!" a woman cried as she clutched a baby in her arms. The child and the woman were covered in filth and Cleo demanded the guards to take the child. "The child is mine you ragged thing. Be gone from here or die!" she roared as her beloved looked on in defiant pride.  
  
The woman cried and lashed at the guard as he took the baby away from her. She tried to save the child but was forced to her knees and cried in fear as a guard brought a sword to the air and in one tough motion, sliced her head from her body. The blood spurted and splattered to the ground as her head rolled over and landed in the bloody mud with a thud.  
  
Now the people knew who they were dealing with and with that, turned away from the courtyard and made ways to their home. Soon their deaths would be done. As for Cleo she smiled and took the child to Caesarion who then took her into the palace, leaving his mother and father on the stairs to talk.  
  
"What do you think of this new land, my love?" she asked as she tenderly stoked his tanned rough skin.  
  
"The land is beautiful but not as beautiful as you my love. You are the sands on the beach, the clouds in the sky and the heart of a world. You are my queen, my lover, my life." he said and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
She kissed him deeply and stroked her hands up and down his arms. He pulled back and smiled, "Soon my love. But first we have laws to make and people to kill."  
  
She smiled naughtily as she showed her pearly white teeth and took his hand as he led her into the palace.  
  
Caesar dismissed the guards and led her to the meeting room. The room was large and airy and the white silk curtains fluttered in the spring like air. In the middle of the room was a wooden table and two golden chairs. They sat amongst the silks of the ceiling and planned laws for their new people. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The humid night sky hung upon the small town of Azareth as a child of 3 months cried from its hay filled cradle. The wind howled like an angry lion and carried the child's cries across the desert sands. The starless night cloaked the child's presence as the fire burned out from the ground. The cradle and child were cast into darkness as the cries weakened.  
  
No human would hear the cries as the baby laid confined to the cradle of hay. He would not live to see the next day as the temperatures dropped to freezing, bringing coldness upon the barely dressed child. He would die from hypothermia and his small body would turn blue to the flesh, he would be cold to the touch as a smell of death would surround his small body. His blue eyes would shut and his breathing would calm as his chest stopped in mid breathing and a new life would be sucked from the world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikko awoke with sweat pouring down his pale forehead. Tears stung in his eyes as he hastily wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. The dream he'd had for the past few weeks haunted his every dream and with that, he knew that danger lied ahead for him. The dream was getting too intense and he shook in fear as to what it was to mean. The smell of rain would transport him back in time and he would have to fight the demons that were there for him.  
  
He wiped away the sweat with the sleeve of his tunic and got up out of bed. His bare feet touched the cold stone floors of his new accompanied room and he shivered as the cold air touched his skin.  
  
He walked to the dresser and poured the cold water into the pearl basin and cleaned his face. He grabbed the towel that sat next to the basin and lightly dried his face. He yawned and stretched his arms as he peered out into the night to find the rain pouring to the dry desert sands.  
  
"Rain." he muttered and rang a small silver bell. It would summon his man servant Jacob to come to his chambers.  
  
An older gentlemen in his 50's entered the chamber, dressed in a black tunic and sandals. His short greying hair was pulled back into a braid as he carried clothing in for the young man. Jacob's blue eyes looked up his 5'9 to his master's 6'0.  
  
"Master Nikko?" he said lightly and peered at the man.  
  
"Morning Jacob. Are these my clothes?"  
  
Jacob bowed and nodded, "They are. Just got done in fact Nikko. Also Lady Belle and her sister arrive today to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Good. They are the two powerful ones I need to seek and I do hope that they will help me to stop Cleopatra."  
  
Jacob nodded and sat on the bed, "Atlanticka must be in ruins by now. I wonder how you will feel when you return."  
  
"I shall be hurt, but I am strong and I will quickly adapt. Now who is this sister you talk of?" he asked and grinned.  
  
"Mistress Jasmine. She is the widow of the late Napoleon sir."  
  
"Napoleon?" "Ai sir. Napoleon Fredreux of France."  
  
"Rich man was he?"  
  
"Indeed. The girl is barely nineteen and widowed. A shame."  
  
"Yes it is. No young life should be forced to marry an old man unless they agree to for love."  
  
"And have you loved Nikko?"  
  
"I did, years ago. My wife Annah and daughter Monique. They were killed in a fire that burned our whole village to the ground. Vikings had raided our village before setting it ablaze."  
  
"I am sorry master. But can you make room for new love?"  
  
"I will someday." Nikko said solemnly.  
  
Jacob nodded and proceeded to his next question. "What are your intentions with these ladies master?"  
  
Nikko looked at him bewildered and darkness doomed over him. "Those intentions are mine alone to know."  
  
Jacob nodded as he placed a sash upon Nikko's waist. "We are done then."  
  
"Very good. You can leave now."  
  
Jacob nodded and backed his way out of the room. Nikko turned his attention back to the window and saw that the ladies had arrived. He smiled evilly and briskly left his cold, damp chambers for the warmth of the outdoors.  
  
He walked through the house and opened the heavy wooden doors. He walked outside and down the cold stone steps to greet his guests.  
  
Lady Belle was a princess of light in Nikko's eyes. Her luscious long blond hair and piercing blue eyes bore into every soul he came into contact with. Her dress of lavender color radiated beauty all around her as the birds sang in the nearby trees. The sun bore down on her creating a ray of light about the two sorceresses.  
  
But it was Mistress Jasmine that took Nikko's breath away. Her long reddish-brown hair cascaded down upon her shoulders in soft curls as it bounced from each step she took. Her beautiful hazel eyes gazed upon Nikko as her sweet rosy lips curved into a smile. Her pale white dress faded into the background as she quietly crept along the drive and to Nikko's side. "Lady Belle, Mistress Jasmine, welcome to Rymar Mansion." Nikko said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you for having us Master Nikko." Jasmine said and bowed to him.  
  
Nikko nodded and motioned for them to enter the manor. "Please come in."  
  
The ladies walked into the house and stood in the foyer as Jacob took their cloaks and luggage. Jasmine looked all around to the beauty of the place. Nikko saw her surprise and came up to her. His mind was changing, becoming human as he stayed on Earth.  
  
He looked to Jasmine and thought of Shiara, but a dark cloud hazed his mind and he smiled wickedly as he motioned them to join him in the meeting room. "This way ladies."  
  
They joined him in the sitting room and he presented his case to the two stunned sorceresses.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine looked bewildered as she shifted uncomfortably in her over-sized chair. The black pillow that was behind her, did not cushion the uneasiness in the room. The air was stale and the intensity was strong as she looked over to her sister in pure shock. Master Nikko had told them their prophecy and Belle had not changed her expression since entering the manor.  
  
"What do you want from us?" she said in a toneless monologue voice.  
  
"I need you to help me." Nikko said, matching her tone.  
  
"How can we help? As you told us, Atlanticka is gone. Cleopatra has made done with it. So why now conjure us up?"  
  
"Because Cleopatra has taken the body of a girl that I have fallen for."  
  
"Tell us about her then. Maybe then we will see."  
  
Nikko sat back on the wooden chair and closed his eyes. He began back in the beginning when he first met Shiara over a year ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Shiara walked about the village in her everyday work dress. It was torn at the bottom, from years of hemming and splashing in the water and mud. Her brown hair was pulled back tightly and hid under a bonnet as she lifted a basket full of food and headed back to her family's hut. The sun was high in the sky and the day was hot and muggy. Every so often the wind would blow through the trees, giving some release from the sun's rays. It was on this day that a stranger walked into the village in a long black robe, in search of the young girl with hair of mud.  
  
The villagers were stunned by the appearance of the man. He was not from their world and they knew that something was amiss. His speech was unlike theirs, his intelligence too broad, but they pointed the way to the small wooden hut where Shiara lived.  
  
The man bowed and thanked the people before walking down the grassy roads of Mahara. The huts stood on either side of the road, giving shade to those who traveled it most. The trees stood between in the alleyways as the sun cast eery shadows onto the street.  
  
The man turned unto one of the alleyways and walked around a tree, before stopping in front of a small hut. The door was plain and solid, the front wall had but two windows. The man shook his head in disbelief as he stepped up to the door and knocked softly.  
  
Shiara had opened the door and looked at the man in the black robe. She kept the door slightly shut and in a small voice asked, "What can I do for ye?"  
  
"I am looking for Shiara Zond. Is she here?" he asked.  
  
"I am she." she said.  
  
"Can I talk to you please?"  
  
She nodded and opened the door and stepped out. "What ye need me for?"  
  
"I am Nikko Rumann, I was sent from my village to bring you back. You were chosen to be our leader."  
  
Shiara laughed, "Ye must be mistaken. I am but a mere girl. I am no one special."  
  
"But you are." Nikko said and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are the prophecy that we need to bring Atlanticka back from the ruins it is."  
  
Shiara stepped back and shook her head, "I am naught but a child." she said.  
  
Nikko shook his head and turned to go, he stopped and looked at her one last time, "I will come back for you. I will never let you go." he said and left her dumbfounded.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Jasmine and Belle sat back and pondered for a moment. There was more to the story then he was letting on and Belle stood up and walked over to confront him.  
  
"What else happened?" she asked.  
  
Nikko shook his head, he couldn't tell her what he had done, it was forbidden to talk about.  
  
"Nikko, we need to know." Jasmine said.  
  
He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He knew that the truth would come out eventually. He took a deep breath, and looked up to them. "There is more, there was always more to the story."  
  
FLASHBACK - A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
Nikko had returned to Mahara in search of Shiara. He had found her down by the lake washing clothes. He had scared her slightly by touching her shoulder.  
  
"Shiara." he said.  
  
She stood and turned to him, "What do ye want now?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"I came to see you is all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I fell in love with you."  
  
She laughed, "Me? I am homely looking, so why me?"  
  
"And why not?" he asked and put his palm under her chin and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I am nothing. You seem so intelligent, so refined. So why come here?"  
  
"Because you are the only one I dream of."  
  
She dropped the clothes into the basket and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked up to the man. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked.  
  
Nikko took her into his arms and held her. People all around them gasped and stared, but for Nikko, he just needed her near him. "I need you to love me." he whispered into her hair and kissed her lightly on the head.  
  
"I'm too scared to love." she said and tears fell down her eyes.  
  
"Don't be. I will never hurt you." he said and hugged her again before standing back and looking down to her. "We need to go. We have to talk." he said.  
  
She nodded and bent down to grab the basket from the muddy banks of the lake and walked by Nikko's side. They walked about the village and came to the alleyway that led to her home. They stepped into the shadows and Nikko took her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Shiara though was stunned and looked at him in shock. She wasn't sure how she was to feel and so the feelings running inside her confused her all so dearly.  
  
"What..what..was that for?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long." he told her and she smiled.  
  
Shiara pulled away and opened the door. She motioned for him to enter and so he did and closed the door behind her. She led him to her room and turned to him. She stroked his hair from his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Is this wrong?" she asked, unsure what to do.  
  
"No." he murmured and kissed her again on the lips, letting his hands roam her thighs. She moaned softly as he tasted her rosy lips and licked them. "I need you." he said and lightly dropped her onto her feather bed. He climbed over her and stroked her face. "Do you trust me?"  
  
She nodded her head, "Yes I do."  
  
He pulled up her dress and kissed her again on the lips. She moaned again and arched her back. He knew that she was inexperienced and knew that he had to have her, for her to know what he was. But something ached in the back of his head as he rubbed her silky pale legs and kissed her deeply this time.  
  
The sun hid behind the curtains lain in the window and Shiara shivered in deep delight. Nikko was taking her to a place that was forbidden to talk about and she knew that her life was about to change drastically as she groaned in pain. Her womanhood was lost and she was now one of the living. The pain bore no difference in her as she lazily fell into a pleasant abyss.  
  
"Oh my." she gasped as he collapsed on top of her.  
  
"You see why? We are meant to be together." he told her and kissed her again on the lips.  
  
"Yes, I do." she said and smiled as she kissed him back. "But you must go soon. My parents will arrive back from the fields soon."  
  
"Then I shall leave you my love. But I will be back for you." he told her and got up to dress.  
  
He left her in the bed, covered by the sheets of their love-making and silently disappeared into the gazing afternoon sun. He would return for her later that year when he knew it was time.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"So you fell in love with her then?" Jasmine asked and Nikko nodded.  
  
"Why did you leave her then?" Belle asked.  
  
"Because her people did not trust me." he solemnly said.  
  
"What happened when you went back?" Belle asked, knowing there was still more to the story then he was telling.  
  
"She was missing from the village. I was told that she was banished from them and her family. She was with child and they said that the devil had entered her. She was naught but eighteen and I could not help her from the pain and hurt she was feeling. So I walked down to the ledge where the ocean was and found her. She was going to kill herself."  
  
"What about the child?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"The village's priest forced her to kill it. They buried it in the woods and Shiara nearly bled to death. They cast her out, telling her that she could never return to the village nor to the child's grave."  
  
"How sad." Belle said, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"It was. If I didn't get there when I did, Shiara would be dead by now." he said and let the tears fall.  
  
"So why did she change?" Jasmine asked, wanting to know how Cleopatra came to be.  
  
Nikko stood and looked to the two women, "She was forced to remember her past identity. Someone in Atlanticka wants us to die. Why else would she know of Cleopatra?"  
  
Belle shook her head, "If there is a higher force behind her work, then we best get the others as soon as we can."  
  
Nikko nodded and fell back into his chair, drained. He no longer knew what he could do and his powers had died not long ago. He was again human and human he felt after all these years. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Atlanticka was gone and so were her people. The souls of the dead Alexandria had risen and were born back into their great city. They staggered and moaned in pain as they walked to the center court to meet their queen after thousands of years of sleep. They knew naught of what was happening, but they knew that life was about to be reborn.  
  
Cleopatra, her love Caesar and their son Caesarion sat on their thrones, awaiting for their people to arrive. The air was cold and bitter as Cleo tasted blood, she knew that life here was dying from her hasty arrival. But to no end would she stop the rebuilding of her great city as she watched her people enter in death-like trance.  
  
"My people!" she yelled and they looked up to her in sadness. They wanted naught of this, but to be in peace. But their queen had beckoned them to come and so they did.  
  
There was no sun, no warmth, no love. Just cold and hatred within the air. The sky was black and dismal looking as the people of Alexandria entered the court and fell to their knees. Here they would realize what was happening and their queen would forever hold them within her grasp.  
  
"We are back my people. We shall rule Earth once again!" she yelled.  
  
There were cries and moans heard within the crowd. Many of the children were crying in the outskirts. No longer would they rest in peace, but forever be tormented by the lives they once left.  
  
"Children! Do not cry, fore I shall give you an education. You shall learn the new ways of these modern people and soon you shall have knowledge beyond your past lives."  
  
The adults shook their heads and protested her words. Many would not sacrifice their young for this new world.  
  
"Ny!" many shouted amongst the crowds. "They will not be taken from us!" others yelled.  
  
Cleopatra was now angered by their tongues and lashed her hands out into the skies. Lightning struck those who would not do her bidding as the others watched in freak horror.  
  
"Do my bidding and be saved. Go against me and die." she yelled. "But when you die, you shall never see the gates of Heaven!"  
  
The others nodded and bowed to their queen. The children were ushered from the courtyard to the palace yards. There they would learn the manners and knowledge of the new world. Soon they would be the new beginnings of New Alexandria.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikko rubbed his tiresome eyes. He was drained from the conversation with Belle and Jasmine. Now with the truth out, there was naught more to do. He closed his eyes and a tear fell, causing him to jump in fear. He was turning more human every day and the thought gave him grave desire.  
  
His mind was different, not like that of the man he was in Atlanticka. He was angry, dangerous here and the truth was, that it scared him. Soon he would no longer be the caring man he was, but a man of deep desire and rage.  
  
He stood from the chair and walked to the window. It had begun to rain not long ago, but the rain was like tears as if knowing the pain he was in. The wind howled fiercely as lightning stroke in the distance. Nikko knew that something was amidst when the rain turned to blood.  
  
He jumped back in horror and knew that something was indeed wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to Atlanticka, only to find out that he could not return on his own.  
  
"Oh dear mother god." he whispered. "What has happened?"  
  
He watched out the window to the storm abigh and knew that he had to do something soon or all would be lost.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine sat on the window still and watched the blood colored rain. She too knew that fate was beginning and wished to her sisters above to preserve what was left of Atlanticka.  
  
"There is nothing we can do." Belle said, entering the room in her long white chiffon.  
  
"But we can't let Cleo win." she argued, only to be stopped in mid-thought.  
  
"We can kill the evil that possesses Shiara's body, but we cannot stop what has been done."  
  
"Then we must destroy Cleo. She is killing a world that is not hers." "I know sister, I know. But that anger she holds is from within. Cleo is using Shiara's hate of Nikko to rule Atlanticka."  
  
Jasmine closed her eyes and tears fell down her pale cheeks. She mourned for the people of Atlanticka and for the girl that simply fell in love with a man that she could never have.  
  
"We cannot mourn dear sister. What is done is done. Let us sleep now and in the morning we will call upon our sisters to conjure a spell to get to Atlanticka."  
  
"Ai, that is all we can do now." Jasmine said, defeated.  
  
Belle left the room and Jasmine turned back to the storm. She knew she had heard crying from below and left her room of comfort to seek the person in pain.  
  
Her pale blue chiffon swayed as she stepped down the stairs. It was dark and no light was visible, but still the sound of crying was heard. So she listened closely and softly walked into the sitting room to find Nikko on the floor crying.  
  
She ran to him and knelt by his side. She was worried and scared at the same time.  
  
"Nikko?" she asked softly.  
  
"I cannot return to Atlanticka." he whispered.  
  
"Cleo has scarred the barriers, we'll need to use the rituals of Atlantis to get there."  
  
He turned to her and she saw no tears on his face. She stood in fear and backed away.  
  
"What cruel joke is this?" she asked.  
  
Nikko stood and grinned evilly. "A joke that will forever seek your soul, my dear." he said and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
Jasmine tried to scream, but her breath was knocked from her as she struggled in the dark, to get away from the man she thought she knew.  
  
"Cleo will live on and I shall be with her. Atlanticka is dead and soon all mystics will know their fate." he growled in her ear and they vanished into air.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Belle laid on the bed of silks and her eyes popped open in fear. A cold shiver crept across her back as she laid there paralyzed.  
  
"Mother of sisters, what has happened?" she asked and shook in fear.  
  
The room had grown cold, colder then it was just moments ago. Belle knew that something was amidst when wetness fell upon her feet. She froze for a second before flinging off the covers and throwing her feet up to her chest. She looked around the room to find it empty.  
  
Screams echoed, pounded inside her then and she shrieked in terrible terror. The room was spinning, making her dizzy and ill, blood was pouring from the crevices of the wall as she covered her mouth and looked wide-eyed to the darkness in front of her. She didn't know what was happening to her, to the room around her, but she felt a cold wind go through her and the walls began to close in around her. She was sure that this was the end and closed her eyes in terror.  
  
"NO!" she cried and opened her eyes, only to find blood upon the covers covering her. She wiped her eyes and saw that the blood was her tears.  
  
Blackness then cloaked her shivering body as she felt something grip itself around her. She couldn't breath and fought the unseen demon as it squeezed the life out of her. She took her one last breath and closed her eyes, as a tear silently fell down her cheek, to stain the white covers even more.  
  
The room was covered in blood, nothing was left of the precious Belle. Her body and soul were gone, and a light flashed from the window outside and the room returned to the state it was before.  
  
No one would know what had happened to the young sorceress, but all that remained was her gold locket, stuck between the cracks of the old wooden floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In New Alexandria, Nikko was with the now scared and frightened Jasmine. He was not the same man he was, and the new him scared her. His eyes were wild and dangerous, his motions deadly to the sight.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
Nikko glared down to her and smirked. "You will see." was all he said.  
  
Jasmine looked about her and realized that life here had been sucked dried. The trees bore no leaves and the flowers withered. A smell of rotten flesh was in the air as Jasmine coiled in disgust.  
  
"What is that ungodly smell?" she asked.  
  
"That my lady is the smell of death. All unholy have been destroyed." "What do you mean?"  
  
"Anyone not loyal to the queen dies."  
  
Jasmine gasped, "That's so unfair!"  
  
Nikko shrugged, "It is our way of life dear. You better get use to it."  
  
Jasmine just shook her head. Nikko knew it was time to go and bent down to grab Jasmine by the arm. She pulled free and moved away, not wanting to be touched by a man of evil.  
  
"Come with me now girl or you will die by the hands of Cleopatra!" he spatted.  
  
"Why? Why should I come with thee? You are naught but a man with no soul!" she yelled.  
  
"I am what I am. I cannot be who I was. Come with thee or die by me." he said, unleashing his knife from his side.  
  
Jasmine shook in fear and fell to her knees. She knew she could not get away. "Fine, I will come with thee." she said in resignation.  
  
Nikko grabbed her by the wrist and they were on their way to the city of New Alexandria. Jasmine looked about the surroundings and saw nothing of life here. And the wrench of rotten flesh burned her nostrils as she made her way closer to the city.  
  
Her eyes burned from the smells of flesh and then she saw them, the hundreds of bodies thrown into deep holes. Tears lined her eyes as she cried for the people of Atlanticka. She knew that they had met their fate by the hands of a cruel queen. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A child of fifteen was with the other children, but she was different. She had visions of what her life was going to be in the future. She knew that Cleopatra would bring her world down and destroy what was left of it. New Alexandria would destroy any remnants of Atlanticka if something wasn't done.  
  
Her name is Shantay, the goddess of visions, the enchanted one. But she hides her gifts from the world. She fears that she will be the next victim in Queen Cleopatra's cruel and heartless ring of games.  
  
"Shantay! Shantay!" Anuan called as she raced up the stairs to her friend. Her long black hair shimmered in the sun and her brown eyes were so enticing.  
  
She was dressed in a gold dress and her head was adorned with jewels. Anuan was Queen Cleopatra's personal maid servant and it gave Anuan freedom about the city that Shantay only dreamed of these days.  
  
"What is it Anu?"  
  
"Cleopatra is having a party for all of us children and I can invite you!" she said excitedly.  
  
Shantay looked down at her torn brown dress and shook her head. "I have nothing to wear and I am too ugly to go."  
  
Anuan shook her head, "That is not so! You are only 15! How can you be ugly when you have time to grow and age! Take it from me, I changed when I turned 21!"  
  
"But that is just my point! I am a child and no one will ever love me!" she cried and put her hands to her face.  
  
Anu hugged her friend and soothed her feelings. "You will find love, I promise."  
  
Shantay looked to her bare feet and closed her eyes. She knew that she would never find love as long as she was a commoner.  
  
"What will I wear then? And I don't have shoes and all. I will look out of place."  
  
Anu smiled and grabbed Shantay's hands. "Come with me, the maid servants are wanting to transform you for the party."  
  
Shantay nodded but stopped for a moment. "What will Queen Cleopatra say?"  
  
"Nothing. She has arranged this for you."  
  
"How would she know naught of me?"  
  
"I have told her about you. I told her you were a dear friend of mine."  
  
Shantay smiled weakly. "I guess it is time for me to dress then?"  
  
Anu nodded and clapped her hands, before leading her friend into the palace and towards a future she would not care of.  
  
IN THE PALACE  
  
The marble floors shown in the early light, the gold beams glittered in the eyes of the child. Shantay was amazed by the beauty of the palace and wondered why she was doing this to begin with.  
  
But she followed her friend along the floors and stared up at the beauty that surrounded her. She saw the maids and the soldiers about the palace, she saw the priests giving advice and children dancing in the rooms ahead.  
  
She feared though, what life was truly like here and wondered if she could like it here, better then the life she now led as a peasant.  
  
"Come along Shantay. We mustn't keep them waiting."  
  
Shantay moved and she looked into the eyes of Imhotep. She had heard stories of him and knew that there was something dark and luring about him. But it was Anuan's grip that shook her from her trance and helped her enter a large chamber.  
  
There maid servants waited for the child. They would clean and cut her hair and clean her dirty and filthy skin until it shined. They would add gold glitter to her skin and adorn her with a dress of fine silk and jewels. She would be a princess from the outside world and be announced into the ring of servants for Cleopatra.  
  
"What is the true reason to this?" Shantay asked as the maid put the head- dress on the girl.  
  
"Her majesty wants you as a princess."  
  
Shantay looked to the mirror and saw what Cleopatra must have seen. A child with long blond hair coiled and braided from her forehead. Pulled up in buns upon her small head. Her green eyes lined deeply with black eye-liner and glitter upon her face and body. The dress she wore was a deep red velvet and fell past her now covered feet. The shoes were cloth tied at the ankles and the golden head-dress that laid on her head, shone with majestic gleam.  
  
"But I am not a princess. I do not come from royal blood."  
  
"But you do my child." Queen Cleopatra said as she graced the room with her beauty and presence. The maid servants and Anuan fell to their knees and bowed to their queen. Shantay on the other hand, looked out of place.  
  
She glanced down to her ensemble and realized that Anuan had betrayed her by making her become a person whom she wasn't.  
  
"What do you mean by that your majesty?" she asked quietly and the queen smiled.  
  
"You are the princess Shantella, the priestess of enchantment. You are the last of the Incan tribes of South America. Your visions and powers can turn New Alexandria into the new Heaven I want it to be." Shantay shook her head, "I can't do that. Please I beg of you, stop this madness!"  
  
Cleopatra's glance turned bitter and she walked up to the young girl and grabbed her by the hair. "You will do my bidding child or I shall kill all that you hold dear and that means your family on earth and your son. Now you got that Shantay?" she asked sneerly.  
  
Shantay shook in fear, but slowly nodded her head. Cleopatra let go of her hair and snapped her fingers. "Fix her hair and soon she'll be presented to the court." she said and left the room in haste.  
  
The servants hastily fixed the young girls' hair and proceeded to escort her to the courtyard. The maids and servants bowed as the new princess passed through the gold covered entryways. Others kneeled and bowed to her as her assemblage came to the great courtyard.  
  
"Heed to your princess!" Cleopatra commanded and everyone fell to their knees. "She'll be my successor and most loyal ally. Heed her words, fore she is the goddess of vision, the enchanted one!" she said and murmurs were held amongst the hundreds of citizens that were dressed in rags. The air around them was as stale as the desert and the heat was unbearable. The sun beamed with pure brightness, but the glow was duller then a bleak stone. The sky was grey, dark and dismal and blood ran from the streets in puddles as people and children died by the hands of the priests and priestesses.  
  
Shantay stepped down the steps and closed her eyes. She knew that her destiny was upon her as she cried her last and single tear. A blade pierced her back and she cried none as she collapsed to her knees. Her blood was splattered upon the dust and ruins of Atlanticka and her soul would be reborn in the heart and eyes of a child born on Earth and far from the evil queen that took her life.  
  
It was Cleopatra that peered down to the knife and found it covered in blood. She knew that the child was gone and that her friend Anuan cried for her. Soon Anuan would meet the same fate as the child. But what she didn't know was that Imhotep watched from the ruins of the palace and knew that it was time to take Anuan to Earth and to resurrect Shantay. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Anuan was taken by the guards to the grounds below the palace. There she would die in the hands of the queen, but a small explosion startled the guards and Anuan was quickly and silently taken out from the palace of Cleopatra.  
  
She could not see the face of the person that had taken her. She tried to scream, but no words would pass her rosy lips. So she instead struggled against the stranger and found herself in a tightened embrace. "Let me go!" she whispered and a voice whispered ever so softly in her ear, "Soon. We need to get away from New Alexandria before you are considered missing. Your life is in danger." the masculine voice said and it sent shivers up her spine.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted to a far off place. She knew that she needed the rest for the rest of her trek into the unknown.  
  
NEW ALEXANDRIA  
  
Cleopatra paced the room in haste as she realized that Imhotep and Anuan had gone missing. Her anger boiled inside of her and her brown eyes pierced the night sky. Bolts of fire burned upon the land as she cracked the glass within her window. She hated being like this, being cruel, but these people had to learn to obey her every wish.  
  
She clutched her teeth together and stormed to the oak double doors and swung them open, startling the guards outside.  
  
"I want you to find Imhotep and Anuan and bring them to me. They will die by my hands and no one shall ever cross me again." she commanded and the guards left to assemble the others.  
  
Cleopatra walked back into her room and her beloved Julius entered the room and closed the doors behind him. His short wavy hair now hung long in his face, now to his shoulders and streaking with blond. His dark brown eyes had gone blue and Cleopatra looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"It is me beloved. I am revolving into the world. We all are. No longer will I be Julius Caesar but a man of this era. I am now Julian."  
  
Cleopatra shook her head defiantly. "I will never change no matter what."  
  
"You cannot stop it love. Our son is no longer the man he was, but a boy of nineteen. He is our Kevhin."  
  
"What? That cannot be!"  
  
At that moment a young man walked into the room. His short hair was blond with black spikes. His one ear pierced. His clothing not like the ones he wore when he arrived, but of a pair of jeans, a white see through shirt and black boots.  
  
"Mother, what is happening to us?" he asked in a scared voice. His hazel eyes looking upon the room and saw it change ever so slowly.  
  
"I dunno son. I dunno." she whispered, not knowing what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikko slowly advanced towards the city and found guards at the entrance. He bowed and nooded to the girl and said, "She is a gift to the Queen."  
  
The guards nodded and three followed them to the courtyard, where Jasmine would be presented.  
  
"The Queen is not in a very good mood sir. But this gift may help her in a way."  
  
Nikko nodded knowingly and they moved into the large and airy courtyard.  
  
"Let em go!" Jasmine finally said and tried to run, but found her shoes to be different then the ones she had worn. "What the heck?" she said and looked down to her costume to find her not in the white nightgown but in a long black skirt that cut up to her mid-thigh, a black shirt that shimmered and heavy black boots. "What is the cause of this?" she demanded, but no one could tell her since they did not know themselves.  
  
Jasmine collapsed to her knees in frustration. Her hair flew in the wind as the skies darkened ever so fast. Her fears were jolted by the rush of energy that filled her body and a light from the sky turned her head to the heavens to wonder and gaze about a city about to be re-borned.  
  
"How?" she muttered as she watched the ruins wipe away in the dust, as the palaces fell and disappeared into the sands and large stone buildings came up in their place. Where water fountains once stood, now rivers ran with water so blue. How the shrines collapsed and folded and large skyscrapers came in their heed. Where desert roads turned to grassy lanes and the desert sands fell to the grass that weaved itself through the grains.  
  
No longer was this a desert valley, but a tropical paradise. Birds flew and land creatures wandered from their hiding places as Jasmine looked on in content and amazement.  
  
"It's not Egypt no more." she said in surprise, "Atlanticka has been risen from the ground once more!"  
  
Nikko grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "It cannot be!" he yelled.  
  
Jasmine shrugged out of his grasp and turned to him, "You and Cleopatra lost to the gods and goddesses of Atlanticka. She is not the ruler they thought she was."  
  
The guards shook their head in agreement but Nikko would not listen, he was too under her control to even realize that he was never going to live beyond the city of Atlanticka.  
  
"Nikko! You have to see who you truly are first! You are not an Earth- bound human anymore! You never were from the past 200 years! Remember who you are!" she yelled and images exploded inside his mind. He grabbed his head in pain and looed at her, "How do you know?"  
  
"I know and I am here to help you." she whispered and he closed his eyes as the images grew faster and faster until he yelped in pain and fell to his knees. "Please remember?"  
  
The last image jolted him to his stomach and he moaned in pain. He broke the control that Cleopatra had over him and slowly opened his eyes. "Jasmine?"  
  
"Nikko?"  
  
"Yes, I am back. What happened?"  
  
"Cleopatra took control of you while you were on Earth."  
  
"That is why I don't remember much after arriving there?"  
  
"Right. Now that I have you back, maybe you can start remembering what happened back on Earth and why I had to be brought here?"  
  
Nikko shook his head, "I can't remember."  
  
"You must?"  
  
Nikko closed his eyes and thought back to when he first arrived and how he went to bed and awoke to find his body not controlled by him.  
  
"She must of put a control spell on me while I was sleeping. I remember waking up and not being able to control my body. I remember doing things to have you and your sister Belle to arrive at the house. Then I remember you and Belle at the manor and all. We talked about New Alexandria and then we all went to bed. I was in the sitting room, sitting on the floor and you walked in. I was scared at first because I wasn't sure what my body was going to do to you and then I remember a force going into Belle's room and killing her. Her room was covered with blood and then it just cleaned itself. That is when I brought you here."  
  
Jasmine fell to her knees and began to shake. Her sister was dead and now she would never know what she meant by the power of three.  
  
"Why kill my sister?" she asked in tears.  
  
"I dunno love." he said and hugged her, "I couldn't control my body nor my thoughts."  
  
"It is not you I am mad at Nikko. Cleopatra did this and she is the one that will pay."  
  
Nikko closed his blue eyes and thought back to the hell and destruction he had caused. Cleopatra had not done this all by herself, there was a higher force upon them and no one knew when it would hit them so.  
  
"Nikko?" Jasmine asked as she shook his shoulder.  
  
"Trouble is coming."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Cleopatra is not the only one from her era coming."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Her lover Mark Anthony is coming and so are the children and Octavian."  
  
"Oh god." Jasmine muttered.  
  
"Maybe Julius is dying, maybe the whole Cleopatra triangle has to play out once more. This time the true story."  
  
"And what is the true story?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Nikko sat down on a smooth cold rock and motioned for her to join him. "Come sit and I will tell you."  
  
He took a deep breath and began, "It has been told by a Dutchman by the name of Sir Lawrence Alma-Tadema who lived and died in 1836 to 1912. The story begins in 48 BC, when Pompey was defeated by Caesar and Ptolemy XII of Egypt exiles Cleopatra VII and assumes sole leadership of Egypt. It was a year later that Julius Caesar came to the aide of his mistress, Cleopatra VII and had Ptolemy XII assassinated. He then declared Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt. But after she becomes Queen, she then marries her 11 year old brother Ptolemy XIII before leaving for Rome with Julius Caesar where she then gave birth to their son Caesarion. He would later become Ptolemy XIV and the next ruler."  
  
He took a deepo breath and brushed his hair back and continued, "In 44 BC, Mark Anthony would share consilship with Caesar and Octavian and would become regent of the Eastern Roman Empire. On March 15, 44 BC, Julius Caesar would be assassinated. In Egypt Ptolemy XIII was poisoned and Cleopatra declares that her son, Caesarion would be her co-regent."  
  
He sighed and looked to her, "How are you bearing this?"  
  
Jasmine smiled, "I am intrigued. Continue please?"  
  
Nikko nodded and did so, "In January of 43 BC, Octavian forces the Senate to award him the post of Consul, and he then changes his name to Gaius Julius Caesar. In November of 43 BC, the Second Triumvirate is formed between Mark Anthony, Aemilius Lepidus, a high priest and Octavian whose power is then solidified by eliminating powerful rivals. And in the following year the Second Triumvirate would crush the forces of Julius Caesar's assassins, Cassius and Brutus. In the Roman empire Julius Caesar is then recognized as a god and Octavian as the 'son of god.' In 41 BC, the political intrigue increased in the Eastern Empire when Cleopatra journeyed to Tarsus to explain her refusal to fully support the Second Triumvirate and Mark Anthony and Cleopatra fall in love and create their romantic and tragic political alliance. Mark Anthony and Cleopatra would then return to Egypt where she would give birth to twins, Drina and Ryan."  
  
Ryan stopped and explained something to her, "Now no one knows the name of the children and every one has their pick of names since no one can find records of the children. Drina and Ryan were names of my brother and sister and I kept them as part of this story. My older sister will also be part of the story."  
  
He continued, "The Perusine War then began between Octavian and Mark Anthony's brother Lucius Antonius, and Lucius' wife Fulvia. In Rome Octavian married Sextus Pompeius's relative Scribonia and an attempt to solidify his political alliance with Sextus. In 40 BC, the Second Triumvirate met to divide and assign Rule over the various parts of the Roman Empire. Mark Anthony returned to Rome and married Octavian's sister Octavia. He then returns to Egypt and to Cleopatra. In the same year the infamous Herod the Great is appointed King of Judea by the Romans. Over the next ten years are marked by various military campaigns throughout the Roman Empire. Octavian's navt, led by Admiral Agrippa, defeats the fleet of Sextus Pompeius. Mark Anthony is defeated in a fight with the Parthians."  
  
He stopped and took a drink of water from the fountain. Jasmine sighed and watched him move about in front of her. She wondered and dreamt of what would come of this story and the answer hit her, she would know the truth about Cleopatra and what had come to make her bitter.  
  
Nikko sat and continued, "In 32 BC, Mark Anthony is then married Cleopatra. She then gives birth to their daughter Thalia. Anthony then strained relations between Octavian and himself by divorcing Octavian's sister, in favor of Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt. Finally in 31 BC, war broke out between Octavian and the combined forces of Cleopatra and Anthony. In 31 BC Marcus Antonius and Cleopatra's joint fleets were anchored in a harbor on the Dalmatian Coast of the Adriatic Sea."  
  
"On September 2, 31 BC, Marcus Antonius' 220 heavily armed fleet of warships, complete with stone throwing catapults and including Cleopatra's 60 ships and her treasure ship with purple sails, attacked Emperor Octavian's fleet of 260 ships."  
  
"Octavian enjoyed a strategic advantage in the naval battle having smaller and more maneuverable ships. Historians believe that Marcus Antonius was easily trapped by Octavians fleet. This is not surprising considering Marsus Antonius was a soldier and not a naval commander familiar with the strategies of Naval battles. Octavian with the defeat of his foes at the naval battle of Actium became sole ruler of Rome. He then returned to Rome in 29 BC and celebrated his recent victories against Marcus Antonius."  
  
He sighed, "The story ends tragically in 30 BC when Octavius(Emperor Augustus) attacks Alexandria, where Mark Anthony and Cleopatra commit suicide. Octavian has Cleopatra's son Caesarion is put to death and Egypt is annexed under rule of Emperor Augustus' representatives."  
  
Jasmine stared at Nikko, "Is that why she is bitter then?"  
  
Nikko nodded, "Her legacy was killed. I was told that the children of her and Mark Anthony were also killed and that they never reached their teens."  
  
"What a shame." Jasmine said solemnly.  
  
"It was and now Cleopatra is trying to bring her life back and war may again break out if we don't stop it."  
  
"But what if it is meant to be?" she asked and her eyes went large at the sight of people entering the courtyard.  
  
"Oh dear god in Heaven." Nikko muttered as he recognized Mark Anthony and their three children Drina, Ryan and Thalia. With them was Octavian and Emperor Augustus.  
  
"What shall we do?" Jasmine asked and clasped her small hand in his.  
  
"Greet them. It is the only way."  
  
Jasmine nodded and got to her feet with the help of Nikko. They walked over to the visitors and greeted them.  
  
"Greetings." Nikko said and the visitors smiled. "Hi." a young girl with long black curly hair said and smiled, "I am Thalia."  
  
"Welcome Thalia. This is my friend Jasmine."  
  
"Hi Jasmine." the little girl said and peered up to Jasmine. Her bright green eyes shone so clearly.  
  
A young boy tugged at Jasmine's dress, "I'm Ryan and this is my twin Drina." he said and smiled. Ryan had short blond hair and his blue eyes so bright like the ocean, but his sister Drina was so opposite of him, her long black hair piled by her shoulders and her hazel green eyes pierced her heart.  
  
Jasmine kneeled and hugged the two children. "A pleasure to meet you both."  
  
She stood and Octavion stepped forward. "I am Octavion and this is my father Octavius, Emperor Augustus."  
  
Octavion's tannish skinned was so bland against his wavy blond hair and green eyes, his father so like the son bore brown hair instead.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you both." she said and shook their hands, Nikko did the same.  
  
It was Mark Anthony's turn and tears brimmed his brown eyes. "Hello." he said and his short golden brown hair hung in his face.  
  
"Hello Mark and welcome."  
  
"Thank you." he said and tried not to cry.  
  
Jasmine hugged him then and whispered, "I know your pain. She is not the woman she was, but things will change. Something is going to happen and that is why you are all here."  
  
He nodded and she stepped back.  
  
Something indeed was going to happen and the fear in the eyes of the children was all she needed to know. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Anuan was carried into the darkness of the night, her captor had stopped and sat her on the ground. Their sighs were deep and tiresome and she looked up for the first time to see who had taken her from New Alexandria.  
  
"You!" she cried and tried to stand.  
  
"I am sorry Anuan, but your life was in danger and I had to get you out of there."  
  
"Why didn't you help poor Shantay then?" she cried.  
  
"She is fine. Her soul is back on earth in a body they call Shayenne. She will come back to you soon luv."  
  
Imhotep stood above her, his hair shaved to the scalp and his brown eyes piercing her. She shuddered in fear of the man and wondered why an angel like Shantay would ever fall in love with him.  
  
"Where are you taking me then?"  
  
"Not far, New Alexandria is crumbling and Deir el-Bahri is the only place here in Atlanticka that is safe at the moment."  
  
"How is it safe?"  
  
"My family and friends reside there. You shall meet them soon."  
  
Anuan nodded and got to her feet. "Then we must go then. I can walk from here."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You seemed tired from carrying me, so I will walk and let you rest. I bear too much extra weight on you."  
  
Imhotep nodded and led her through the forest and into a small village they called Deir el-Bahri. It was not like the city in Egypt but a small farming village. People stared from their windows at the two visitors that entered their gates.  
  
"Imhotep!" a man yelled and hugged the man. They both grinned and Anuan realized that they were brothers.  
  
"Anuan, I like you to meet my brother Pik Van Cleaf."  
  
The man had shaved brown hair and brown eyes, but his features were more rugged, more ordained then of Imhotep's.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you sir." she said and shook his hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." he said and kissed her hand.  
  
Another man came to them and Imhotep hugged him as well. The man was tall and had short red hair, his blue eyes were so soft that she melted within them.  
  
"Anuan, my other brother Andreus."  
  
"A pleasure sir." she said and smiled.  
  
"Welcome Anuan." he said and he too kissed her hand.  
  
She was in Heaven and the butterflies flew within her belly. She ached for the pleasure of a man's touch and wondered why the feeling came so now. She urned to be touched, to be loved, but she knew that her status in New Alexandria had to stand. She would take control of her Queen's legacy and destroy any of those who got in her way.  
  
"Imhotep, why am I here?" she finally asked and all three men looked at her.  
  
"You needed to be protected and so I brought you here."  
  
"What I need is to get back. I have my duties to fulfill."  
  
"They won't be fulfilled I fear. New Alexandria is gone, a city called New York City has taken its place."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Time has changed, Earth has combined with this one. We are all becoming human in one way or another."  
  
Anuan fell to her knees and wept. She was lost without Cleopatra.  
  
"I am so scared." she cried and a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"We are all scared, and we fear for our friend Shiara as well. She is the body of Cleopatra, and we so want our dear friend back." a young woman said and hugged Anuan. Her long curly orange hair hung about her face and her pale blue eyes smiled down to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Anuan asked.  
  
"My name is Junyan Demane and my friend is Shayenne Yuman."  
  
Shayenne's short brown hair hung in her face, but her violet eyes pierced through the strands of hair and she smiled to her.  
  
"Hello Anuan and welcome to Deir el-Bahri, our home."  
  
"But I thought there was a temple at Deir el-Bahri?"  
  
"There is." Junyan said and motioned for her to follw her over a small hill. She pointed out and there was the Temple of Queen Hatshepsut.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Anuan said, her eyes wide.  
  
"It is. But it is more beautiful on Earth."  
  
"Isn't Atlanticka becoming part of Earth?" she asked.  
  
"It is and soon no mystery, no magic will exist if we don't stop it."  
  
"What will happen?"  
  
"The new and old worlds will collide and kill one another." Junyan said solemnly and looked to the temple. The temple was set at the head of the valley and overshadowed the Peak of Thebes, the 'Lover of Silence,' where a goddess presided over the necropolis. Trees lined the avenue of sphinxes that led up to the temple, and ramps led from the terrace to terrace. The porticos on the lowest terrace are out of proportion and coloring with the rest of the building. On the middle terrace you can see pictures of the Queen's expedition by way of the Red Sea to Punt, the land of incense. Along the front of the upper terrace, a line of large, gently smiling Osirid statues of the queen look out over the valley. In the shade of the colonnade behind, brightly painted reliefs decorated the walls. Throughout the temple from Junyan's eyes are adourned with statues and sphinxes of the queen proliferated.  
  
Anuan had closed her eyes and envisioned the temple. It was a temple she indeed had never seen before and now she would be staying there.  
  
"Let's go." Junyan said and took her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Temple, you are going to be staying there. Imhotep and his family reside there."  
  
"Then why am I staying there for?"  
  
"Safety and all guests stay there. It is the grandest of the temples here."  
  
"Oh." Was all Anuan could say.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Tobias sat in her room and looked out the open window to see Junyan and the others coming forth. She knew that Imhotep had brought a stranger from the city of New Alexandria here, but she wondered why? Why this person and why now? "Bet she is just as evil as those that reside there." she muttered and stood. She walked over to the window and waved. They knew she was home and a smile appeared on Imhotep's face.  
  
"Tobias!" he yelled and hugged her. "What brings you home?"  
  
"I was summoned to come home Imhotep. What brings you to Deir el-Bahri?"  
  
"My life and anothers. New Alexandria is crumbling."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked in shock.  
  
"I saw visions, visions of brick buildings and grass in place of the city. And poor Cleopatra is crying, her beloved and son are no longer the men they were."  
  
"What?"  
  
Imhotep closed his eyes then reopened them, no longer were they brown but blue.  
  
"Soon we shall all change."  
  
"NO!" she screamed and ran away from Imhotep.  
  
He cried after her, "We cannot stop evolution Tobias, it is the only way!"  
  
She didn't stop. She ran back to her room and closed herself in. She would not change, not be a different person then she was. There was no way. But she closed her eyes for a brief moment and reopened them to find her room changing, growing. Her body reflecting off the glass that now sat in front of her. She stared in disbelief as her short brown hair grew and red highlights embedded themselves. Her eyes were now brown and she shrieked in terror as she did not recognize herself no more.  
  
"AH!" she yelled and ran from the room, seeking out anyone to comfort her. But she would not find a soul in the temple, nor outside. She was alone and alone she would remain until the evolution ceased to exist. 


End file.
